Forelli Family
Sonny Forelli (? - 1986) Franco Forelli (? - 1998) | lokalizacja = Liberty City: Saint Mark's, Dzielnica Czerwonych Świateł, Newport, Fort Staunton, Wichita Gardens. Las Venturas: Pałac Caliguli | typ = mafia | wrogowie = Gang Vercettiego, Rodzina Leone, Sindacco Family, Sicilian Mafia, Triady, Yardies, Diablos, Southside Hoods, Yakuza, Kartel Kolumbijski | pojazdy = Forelli Exsess, Stretch, Sentinel | bronie = pistolet, Tec 9 | biznes = Pałac Caliguli, Bistro "Marco" | członkowie = Sonny Forelli, Giorgio Forelli, Mike Forelli, Harry, Lee, Tommy Vercetti (były członek), Marco Forelli, Franco Forelli }} Forelli Family – mafia włosko-amerykańska, mająca swoją siedzibę w Liberty City. Założona została przed rokiem 1971, jej znanymi liderami są Sonny i Franco Forelli. Ich pojazdy to Stretche i Sentinele, a w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories jeżdżą także innym pojazdem - Forelli Exsess. Historia 1971 W roku 1971, z rodziną Forelli współpracuje Tommy Vercetti. Ówczesny szef rodziny, Sonny Forelli, zleca mu zabójstwo pewnego człowieka. Wywiązuje się strzelanina, podczas której Tommy zabija jedenastu ludzi i trafia do więzienia na 15 lat. 1984 Trzynaście lat później, jeden z braci Forelli - Giorgio Forelli , pożycza Barry'emu Mickelthwaite (menedżerowi Phila Collinsa) trzy miliony dolarów. Barry nie zwrócił długu - rodzina Forellich zagroziła zabiciem jego klienta. Przy pomocy Vica Vance'a, udaje się jednak uratować od nich Phila Collinsa. 1986 W roku 1986, rodzina Forelli wkracza w szczytowy okres swojej działalności. Jako jedyna rodzina z Liberty City decyduje się na rozszerzenie wpływów na południe, poprzez nawiązanie kontaktów z kartelami narkotykowymi z Vice City. Nigdy jednak do tego nie dochodzi przez śmierć Sonny'ego Forelliego i odłączenie się od rodziny Tommy'ego Vercettiego. 1992 W 1992 roku zdecydowano, że rodzina Forelli wraz z rodzinami Sindacco i Leone będzie prowadzić kasyno Caligula w Las Venturas. Dochodzi jednak do kłótni - Forelli porywają Johnny'ego Sindacco (uratowany później przez CJ-a). Po przylocie do miasta Salvatore'a Leone'a kasyno zostaje przejęte przez jego mafię - mafię rodziny Leone. Następnie, na zlecenie Salvatore'a Carl leci do Liberty City i zabija Marco Forelliego. 1998 W 1998 roku, po śmierci burmistrza Hole'a, który pracował dla Franco Forelliego mafia zaczęła wspomagać nowego kandydata na burmistrza - Milesa O'Donovana, który o stanowisko walczył z Donaldem Love'em (przedstawicielem rodziny Leone). Wybory wygrywa O'Donovan, gdy mieszkańcy dowiadują się o współpracy Donalda Love'a z rodziną Leone. Na ulicach trwa wojna rodzin Sindacco i Forelli, wywołana przez Sycylijczyków. Mafie próbują się pogodzić - zapobiega temu rodzina Leone. Wojna prowadzi do upadku rodziny Sindacco i osłabienia Forellich przez gangi Yardies, Yakuzę i Southside Hoods, którzy przejmują ich terytoria. Yakuza przejmuje Park Belleville, Yardies Newport, a Southside Hoods wschodnie Wichita Gardens (zachodnie - Yakuza). W tym samym roku, dzielnica Forellich - Fort Staunton zostaje zniszczona przez Toniego. O zamach oskarżono ich samych. 2001 W roku 2001, Forelli są znani jako Bracia Forelli. Praktycznie nie mają już wpływów w mieście. Na zlecenie Joeya Leone'a Claude zabija Mike'a Forelliego przez założenie bomby w jego samochodzie. Następnie, Claude, na zlecenie Joeya, zawozi samochód z trupem jednego z Forellich do zgniatarki. Podczas tej misji gonią go dwa Sentinele z członkami Forelli Family. Co ciekawe są tak samo ubrani jak członkowie Rodziny Leone. Ciekawostki * Rodzina Forelli jest drugą najczęściej występującą organizacją przestępczą z serii GTA. Pojawiają się w pięciu z sześciu gier uniwersum 3D. Pierwszą są chińskie Triady. * Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że Rodziny Sindacco i Forelli przyjaźniły się ze sobą, dopóki Sycylijczycy nie wywołali konfliktu. * Prawdopodobnie Rodzina Forelli jest również w złym stosunku z Diablosami. W misji Przełamać lody szef Diabłów, El Burro, nazywa tę mafię gangiem brzydkich panów. Mówi też, że ta mafia zagroziła pozbyciem się jego gwiazdora. * Możliwe nawet, że pomiędzy 1998 a 2001 rokiem, Forellis prowadzili wojnę z Kartelem Kolumbijskim o Fort Staunton. W GTA: Liberty City Stories do misji Bringing the House Down możemy tam spotkać wyłącznie Forellich, jednak Kolumbijczycy wygrywają wojnę, gdyż w GTA III Kartel zajmuje Fort Staunton, a po misji Grand Theft Aero - dołącza Yakuza. * Istnieje spekulacja, że Forelli są rasistami, na co wskazuje m. in. tekst wypowiedziany przez jednego z Forellich w misji A Date with Death: Italian blood don't mix with no Japo blood (pol. Włoska krew nie miesza się z japońską). Plik:Forelli Family (VC).jpg|Forelli Family w GTA: Vice City (1986) Plik:Forelli Family (LCS).jpg|Forelli Family w GTA: Liberty City Stories (1998) Plik:Forelli Exsess (LCS).jpg|Pojazd gangu, Forelli Exsess, w GTA: LCS Plik:Forelli Family (III).jpg|Dwa Sentinele z członkami Forelli Family w GTA III de:Forelli Family en:Forelli Family fi:Forelli Family hu:Forelli Family pt:Forelli Family